


==> Dave: Aftermath

by Errorcode254



Series: To Be A Strider [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errorcode254/pseuds/Errorcode254
Summary: I was asked to add the bonus stories from To Be A Strider as one-shots within the same series. So this is Aftermath, which was written after chapter 13





	==> Dave: Aftermath

You’re on the table, panting. Holy fuck. Did that really just happen?Bro has his back turned slightly and he’s fixing his clothes again. He won’t look at you and you can’t even bring yourself to regret what happened. It was just so.. Well. It certainly didn’t disappoint you. You sit up, wincing when the action causes previously unused muscles to stretch. Well, fuck. You lower yourself from the table slowly, and move to lean on him. He flinches at your touch and you can tell that he hates himself right now. You need to fix this before he sends you away. Your arms wrap around his waist and you hug him tightly. He reaches down and lifts your chin. Oh hell. He’s going to apologise. This can’t be happening. Your hands move up to bury into his hair and you pull his face down to yours. You press your lips against his in a soft, reassuring kiss. Well, you hope that’s what it is. You’re new at this, remember? He almost pulls away, but you’re holding him, showing him that you want this as much as he does. Even if he won’t admit it, you know he wants it.

You want to say something, but what does a person even say in a situation like this? ‘Hey Bro. Thanks for the incest’? Yeah. Great fucking idea, Dave. So you’re just kind of standing there with him, hoping he realises what you want him to know. His arms wrap around you and he squeezes you. You and Bro have pretty much perfected the art of non-verbal communication. His orange eyes are searing into yours when you look up at him, burning with emotion. You can see the doubts forming in his mind. Which is one of the reasons you both wear the shades. Your eyes are so expressive. He pushes you away and you saw it coming the moment your eyes met. He’ll never forgive himself. Your heart drops a little as he walks away and you don’t even bother to collect your clothing as you leave for your bedroom.

You seriously need to think.


End file.
